Paparazzi
by snowsparkles
Summary: Trouble seems attracted to Bella; so what happens when she wakes up in the same bed as newly single, famous musician Jasper Whitlock? How will things flow after confrontations? And how will Bella deal with suddenly being in the media spotlight?
1. Chapter 1

Message: Thanks to ehee for beta'ing my story for me!  
P.S - If you are wondering how a newbie has a story up already? I've been working on this for the past two weeks, before I felt I should really kick my ass into gear and sign up, lol.

* * *

Spoiler alert: There may be a lemon added within this chapter :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner to these wonderful characters. I don't own a thing.

* * *

Chapter 1!

I slowly found myself re-wakening to the land of the living with a pounding feeling in my head and a nasty taste in my mouth.

But that wasn't the only thing my body was starting to notice. My arm twitched, it seems to be stretched over something or someone's warm body, which my head was also resting on.

Wait… What. The. Fuck?

I suddenly sat up so fast, like I'd been stung; as the realisation dawned on me, I forgot about the pounding feeling in my head, and then I held my head in my hands to stop the dizziness.

I slowly removed my hands from my face and head and glanced down at the person next to me. My eyes may as well have departed from my skull.

Holy fucking Jesus… That can't be… Surely not?

I bet Lauren Mallory will suddenly turn all nice tomorrow at Port Angeles college, instead of the mean fake-ass bitch she normally is. Like that's gonna happen.

I pinched my lower left arm long enough so I would feel it, hoping I wouldn't, so I would know this was all one crazy-ass fucker of a dream and not reality.

Like always, bad-luck and trouble seemed to plague me lately and I flung myself back down onto the soft sheets of the bed.

I was lying next to none other than Jasper freaking Whitlock, the god of Rock and fucking Roll. I was in bed with the Rock God himself.

I felt slightly amused as an image of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley's facial expressions popped into my head when I told them I'd fucked the Rock God himself. They'd be seriously jealous and gossipy to the point I'd not find them amusing anymore. Of course I wouldn't actually tell them because they'd never let me live this one down.

Unfortunately for me and Angela Webber, most of Forks bloody High followed us to Port Angeles college and only a few ventured a little further away from home comforts. I guess like us, people stuck close to home because it's cheaper and not that far to drive.

So deeply lost in my thoughts, not even really seeing anything, I froze as I felt the bed shift and an arm slump over my mid-section and pull me into a musky embrace.

Oh, shit… time for confrontations. I wondered if he even remembered last night. I remembered parts, but of blurred visions and little snippets.

I was sure as hell gonna kill the fucker who spiked my bloody drink, if I ever found out who did it, if they did it, and if my drink even got spiked. Cause I'm pretty darn sure I'd never drunk enough alcohol before to lead to a one night stand with a fucking celebrity, or famous person in general.

I felt his head move to rest in the swell of my breasts, and that's when I realised I was naked as the day I was born. Shock ran through my veins as I realised he was, too, judging by his little friend below resting against my thigh…

Well there blows my innocence. What the hell happened last night? I may not be innocent in the verbal world, but I was innocent in the not having had sex sense.

I blushed as the realisation sunk in, and judging by the heat in my cheeks, I'd turned beet red. How fan-fucking-tastic; I hoped he didn't choose this moment to properly wake up.

I tried to calm my heartbeat that seemed to have sped up at the same time as realisation dawned on me that I'd lost my virginity to Jasper Whitlock and don't even remember it.

I never really had thought of a way that I'd wanted to lose my virginity, not like how girls dream of planning their wedding, but I sure would have liked to remember it.

I felt lips trail up from the swell of my breasts, up my collar bone and to the crook of my neck. His full weight on top of me, including his manly parts, pressed against my own lower regions. I felt him breathe in my scent, and his breath tickled my sensitive skin there and sent a shiver running through my body.

I felt his lips form a smile against the skin of my neck, clearly pleased with my reaction to his actions. His lips started sucking and moving northwards to my earlobe, which he took in his mouth as his hands started exploring my body.

As soon as he started his work on my body, a sound escaped my mouth, slipping out beyond my control, and that's when things started to heat up.

Both of our bodies seemed to meld together, and when our eyes met for the first time in a more sober meeting we seemed to become lost in each other's eye-lock, until he closed the distance when his lips met mine.

There were no words shared between us; we both fell into the kiss, my arms seemed to act of their own accord and wound their way around his neck, my hands entangled in his golden locks, our legs tangled together.

His hands and arms moved around my head, caving me in his musky embrace. The kiss got a little heated and domineering, and one of his arms removed themselves and his hand went southward, ghosting down my side and slipped in between us.

He paused when he reached his little friend, but I could tell from him just lying against me there was nothing little about this man.

He opened his eyes at the same time I did, silently asking for permission, and I gave him a small nod of okay for him to continue.

Hell, I wanted to remember something of the night before, even if it was the morning after.

The man positioned himself at my entrance as I spread my legs a little wider, giving him room to move in. His eyes remained locked with mine throughout the whole process, and when the tip of his member met my folds he stilled as his head entered my passageway.

With one swift movement he was buried deep inside me. We both gasped at the feeling, and I suddenly realised why everyone makes such a big deal about this whole sex thing.

It was slow and sweet and the most amazing feeling ever and something I'd remember for the rest of my life, this magical moment I was sharing with this god of a man.

His head rested against my forehead and his arm found its way back around my head; our eyes never left each other's and it was sweet he was making love to me, of all people.  
I'm nothing special, just a girl from a small town. Divorced parents, a step-dad and sister I don't get on with, a hairbrained mother I spent the first part of my life basically being a parent to, and then moving to live with my real dad when things got rough living with my mum, her new husband and step-daughter Tanya she seemed to favour these days.

When we came close to reaching our highs, our hips rocking together in perfect rhythm, the most amazing feeling started bubbling within me as he leaned in to capture my lips. His thrusts picked up speed, sensing I was close to reaching my peak. I'd read about this kind of intimate part of life, but actually experiencing it was a totally different feeling.

When I came with him at the same time, he removed his lips from mine as he roared which echoed around the room, mixing with my screams of ecstasy as we came crashing down.

We both collapsed; well, he collapsed on top of me, still shaking as he finished his release, as I. Neither of us said a word still, just soaked in the moment we just shared.

It was an amazing feeling and an amazing experience. We didn't plan it, it just happened.

We didn't speak until our bodies calmed down from the high. He rolled off of me, gasping as he left the inside of my body and pulled me into his side.

'Amazin'' he whispered in a southern accent that made me want him all over again.

'Mmm' was all I could utter out. I wondered if he registered I was a virgin until last night, and that he was my first.

He turned his head to face me, our eyes met.

'How?' he asked.

I shrugged, unsure of what to say, my cheeks blushing crimson all over again.

'I… I don't remember much from last night except waking up with a pounding head this morning and realising I wasn't alone at home in my own bed,' I answered honestly.

'Jesus fuckin' Christ. How much alcohol did we drink last night?' Jasper asked, 'Not that I'm regrettin' it, darlin', and even though I don't remember much of last night, this morning was amazing and the best feeling waking up with you in my bed.'

I smiled warily and said in a small, shy voice, 'Thanks… I don't normally do this kind of thing.'

'You've never just had random sex before?' he asked, sounding shocked.

'Um… no. Never!' I replied nervously, feeling awkward.

Jasper raised his eyebrow, shifting.

'You mean… as in' never, never?'

I blushed a deep shade of red and nodded, looking the other way in embarrassment.

What surprised me was when Jasper's hand came behind my neck and pulled me back down to him for a long, hard kiss that took my breath away.

'There's no need to be embarrassed, darlin'. I'm glad you where honest with me and that you let me be your first. We would have all been there at some point,' he whispered against my lips, lowering me back against the bed sheets as he hovered over me again.

'I don't understand what I'm feelin', but I feel like I can't just let this be a one-night stand. My mind and heart are tellin' me there's something more.'

His southern accent was clear and more obvious with each word he spoke, and he had a Texan tone to his accent.

I felt my eyes prick with tears at his words and he whipped them away with his thumbs as they fell uncontrollably down my cheeks at his words.

I never expected this would be the outcome of our encounter, and I'd never dreamed I would end up in the bed of a rock god and that for some reason he'd want to be with me.

I just nodded and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

- I hope my first time writing a lemon was okay.

Reviews are an author's best friend. Reviews = fast update = happy reader + happy author! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Message: Thanks to ehee for beta'ing this fic for me :D and thank you to you all :) x

* * *

Spoiler: There could be a scene where Bella corners Angela demanding for information of the night before and how she ended up going back to The God of Rocks hotel room. But I'm not saying nothing! lol.

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner to these wonderful characters. I don't own a thing.

* * *

Chapter 2!

After we showered together and dressed, I knew I'd missed my first lesson of the day. I cursed Angela for picking a week-day to go to a flipping concert.

It was now close to mid-day and Jasper, after phoning his manager, who was also apparently in the same hotel, informed him that the paparazzi were covering the main entrance and refusing to budge.

He escorted me out the back entrance, down the security exitways so we'd avoid any run-ins with the papi's. There was a taxi waiting for me as we reached the back door fire escape exit, and he pulled me in for a long, hard kiss before he let me go through the door to get to the taxi.

Jasper didn't want me exposed to the media this way. We both exchanged numbers and he made me promise to text him when I got back to the college dorms.

I didn't really know much about his private life or life within the celebrity world; that wasn't my interest. I had no interest in celebrity gossip.

If I liked a bands music, I liked their music; if I liked a movie, I liked the movie. I didn't then go and find every piece of information I could about the artists or favorite actor.

I wasn't a gossip freak who's life depended on celebrity gossip or stalked their every move. I preferred my books and ipod to the life of fame and fashion or gossip freaks.

As I got into the taxi and the taxi door shut, the exit door to the, I guess, hotel closed and the taxi's engine started up, and I was on my way back to reality, back to normality.

I wondered what would come of our encounter. We both agreed we would like to continue seeing each other and both agreed we didn't want this to be just one night.

I admitted when he asked that I was not a fan of his music, and he was okay with that because he didn't want to date one of his fan-girls and was relieved I wasn't one of his fans or crazy stalkers.

He asked me how I ended up at his concert at Port Angeles and I said that I came with my bestie Angela, who's a fan of his music.

Before I knew it, I'd arrived at the college dorms. It was a year free of charge to stay in the college dorms, so that gave me time to save up money for fuel next year when I'd be traveling back and forth from Forks to Port Angeles, which was an hour's drive each way.

I checked my reflection in the rear view mirror of the taxi and I guessed I looked okay, unless you miss out the bags under my eyes. If possible, my pale complexion skin tone looked even paler; hell, I could probably pass off as being one of those fictional Vampire characters, I was so pale.

It was probably due to me being tired, alcohol and sex, though I wasn't complaining about the sex part. I really wasn't looking forward to my afternoon class, which was a double lesson, the same lesson as my morning class, if I'm making any sense at all.

The taxi driver pulled outside of the college dorm entrance, and I thanked him before grabbing my denim Louis Vuitton bag. Placing my shades on to cover the bags under my eyes. I stepped out of the taxi, still in my clothes I wore last night; thankfully, they were still in one piece.

My outfit consisted of black heeled boots; I'd mastered the art of walking in heeled shoes, I'd made it my summer goal to be able to walk in heels by the end of the summer. I also wore denim skinny-fitted jeans, a blue tank top and my leather jacket, I love my leather and heels these days.

I'd gotten into a little fashion and grown out of my hoody, jeans and trainer phase, though my bag was a graduation present from my mother and asshole of a step-father. I bluntly told my mother that Tanya bitch face Dwyer was not invited to my graduation and for once they listened to me and respected my wishes. I think my Dad had something to do with that decision, too, not bringing Tanya.

I walked down the hall, taking several turns and walks down long-ass corridor in four inch heels. I may be able to walk in them now but I know my height limit in what I can and can't walk in. I'll only buy higher than four if I really like them.

When I finally reached my dorm I shared with Angela that was on the other end of campus, I sent Jasper a text letting him know I arrived safely.

I dug in my bag for my key to our dorm and yawned as I unlocked the door and entered our living space - mini kitchen diner area that was one big open space. For a college dorm it was pretty roomy and spacious.

Angela practically jumped on me as soon as I entered and had the door closed behind me. She had huge, wide eyes and a smug-ass grin/smirk I wanted to slap off her know-it-all face.

'Bella, Bella, Bella,' she chanted my fucking name.

'Speak, bitch,' I smirked back. 'I want answers. I'm pretty darn sure I drank just coke last night.'

Angela's eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief.

'Sooo Bella-bells, did you or did you not have fun last night?' she asked, eyebrow raised.

I pushed past the smug bitch and made my way over to the cabinet in the kitchen where we kept our various health tablets and other stuff like plasters, that kinda thing.

I made a bee-line for the headache tablets and grabbed a glass from the glass holder and poured myself some cold water from tap, taking two paracetamol for my headache that had randomly returned. Jasper had let me borrow his toothbrush and toothpaste before I'd left.

My phone buzzed in my jeans back pocket but I chose to ignore it, knowing Angela wouldn't rest and I wouldn't let her walk away until I got some answers. We were both very similar in different ways and knew each other very well.

'Speak, miss. You have still not answered my question about last night.' Angela pressed on, this one was sure as hell not gonna give up any time soon. I raised my eye brow and said innocently, 'What do you mean?' I smirked as her eyes flashed with impatience.

'Do I have to spell it out to you, or are you going to be all secretive? Cause you know I won't rest and neither will you, I'm guessing, so let's both put our minds at ease.'

'Fine,' I huffed. We both now sat down at the isle between the kitchen and living space on stools. My phone rested on the counter beside me, the little light flashing, indicating a message.

'You go first,' I said as I picked up my phone and turned it on, reading the message that was from Jasper as I listened to Angela's story of last night.

'Well…' Angela trailed off.

* * *

**- I have chapter three sent to my beta already and working on chapter four as we speak.**  
_Reviews = happy author + fast updates = happy reader :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Spoiler Alert: Hmm. This Is The Start of A Prank WAR! LM and JS are in for it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the sole owner to these wonderful characters. I don't own a thing.

* * *

Chapter 3.

"Well…" Angela trailed off.

She had my fixed attention as she started to explain the events of last night.

"Before we left, we ate, we had some drinks and then Lauren and Jessica came by blessing us with their usual pain-in-the-ass visit. You went in to your room, leaving me to deal with them before you ended up clawing Laurens make-up-coated clown face."

I nodded, little flashes coming back to memory now I was more sober than I was last night.

"Then I finally got rid of them, though they snooped around like they normally do, looking for something probably to get us into trouble with. We finished our dinner and headed out to the taxi we'd booked in advance that would take us to the concert."

Again she paused, taking a breath.

"We got to the concert and we ended up at a bar in the VIP lounge, as we'd been lucky to get VIP tickets, thanks to me winning the competition I entered and us looking older than we are. We got served alcohol after the bartender guy flirting with you bought us our drinks. You had your usual coke and I had my usual J2o.

"The guys from the band then came out to greet and meet us, and Jasper basically made a bee line for you. It was amazing watching the two of you. As soon as he saw you it was like he only had eyes for you and no one else, and the same for you."

Angela chuckled.

"You made some of the girl-fans extremely jealous as you won the god of rock's attention and are not even a fan of his music. I still can't believe you said you weren't a fan to his face."

I shrugged.

"He asked me again when we woke up at the hotel room and said he was glad I wasn't one of his crazy-ass stalker of a fan and is okay with me not being a fan of his music. I don't dislike it and I don't hate it. They're good live, from what I can vaguely remember."

Angela's eyes bugged out.

"Well there blows my chances. Perhaps Riley is single…" A dreamy expression crossed her face. I snickered and raised my eyebrow.

"So what happened throughout the concert? I remember he invited us to stand backstage instead of in with the crowd."

"Yeah, then they invited us to the after-party, too, and we accepted the invitation. Well, I kinda begged you to, and Jasper persuaded you to go, too. This was the band's first concert out of the five they are playing in Port Angeles whilts they are on tour hear."

"Ok," I mumbled, a little confused. This wasn't what I was expecting or had visions of happening.

"What next?"

"Well... you and Jasper disappeared and left me with the guys. I got home to find you not here, so I just assumed and correctly thought you'd be with Jasper." A hint of jealousy in her tone of voice.

I knew she'd fancied him since she'd found out about the band a couple summers ago, but it wasn't my fault how things turned out last night. She was hoping to catch his eye, but he ended up making a bee-line for me and I apparently had just eyes for him too. I didn't understand it, it just happened.

Something just didn't add up.

"Okay, but I got a funny feeling about the whole Jessica and Lauren thing and I don't like it."

"Me too. I got a bad vibe from them when they came in."

I rose from the chair.

"We have an hour before lesson begins, I think we should do a room sweep to see if we can find any clues or something that's out of place," I suggested.

"Good thinking, B."

So we both did a sweep of the flat. As we were doing so, I sent my reply back to Jasper, and he sent one back almost instantly.

_I'm coming over. I don't like this_!

Uh oh.

_Jasper, don't worry. I'll tell you if we find anything, B _x

Maybe it was a bad idea, telling him what I'd found out…

There was a knock on the door and so I ended my search and went to answer it. Angela came too.

I opened the door and came face to face with Dumb Bitch One and Dumb Bitch Two. They both had looks on their faces, looks I didn't like the look of.

"What do you assholes want?" I asked out of sheer boredom.

Lauren smirked, that nasty little smirk of hers, her eyes glittering dangerously. _Oh shit_. I wasn't gonna like this, not one bit, by the look on her chubby cake-face.

My phone buzzed in my back jean pocket, but I ignored it, completely focused on the bitches in front of me. I asked them again.

"What do you want Lauren." I said her name like it was dog shit that I stepped in.

Lauren grinned an evil grin that I wanted to slap of her cake-baked face.

"Well, we saw you at the Furnace bar last night, looking very cosy with a certain rock star."

"Spit it out, Lauren, you look like a fucking toad about to burst from puffing your cheeks out and holding your breath for too long."

Angela had to hold back a choke and turned it into a cough; Jessica looked torn, struggling not to laugh at my words and keeping her bitch-façade up. Lauren glared daggers at me.

"I'd watch what you say Queenie." She held up her phone and waved it threateningly in my face.

"I've got photographic evidence on my phone and I'm not afraid to mail the photos of you and him to magazine companies. The media will be on to you like sharks tearing their meal apart and I'll just sit back and enjoy the fucking show…" She looked so fucking smug. I really wanted to get the baseball bat from my room and smash her cake-like gone wrong face in.

"WOW cake-face… Photographic is such a long and big word to use, I'm surprised you even knew it existed in that pathetic pea-sized brain of yours." I completely ignored what she said about the photos and shit. She was either being honest or saying shit to get a rise out of me, but I had a feeling she had photos and I was gonna get them off her before she had a chance to do any damage.

I wasn't even one hundred percent sure what me and Jasper were.

"Lauren…" I said in a deadly calm voice that most people knew was a warning sign, but not this dumb ass bitch cake-face.

"What?" She asked in a bitchy-snobbish tone.

"Did you or did you not spike mine and Angela's food or drinks last night when you and your pussy standing next to you came in to our dorm."

Laurens eyes widened in shock for a split second but long enough for me and Angela to notice. It was a long shot, but I had to give it a go. I heard a gasp from behind me and knew it was Angela. She had seen Lauren's reaction as well. Good.

"You are one fucked-up whore Lauren. What did you put in our food?" I advanced slowly towards her in a calm but threatening manner.

Lauren, the stupid bitch, shrugged it off and said, "It was getting boring around here and you two are always Miss Perfects, so I thought I'd have a little fun myself and watch what happened when little Miss Perfects get high."

Right, that's it.

"You've no idea what you've just started, bitch." With that I slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**PELASE READ: Thanks to lanna missunshine pointing something out to me.  
I've changed the bit about Weed and it's not gonna be weed, that Lauren spiked there drinks and food with but something else I haven't figured out what yet...  
ANY IDEAS? On what I could use? That isn't drug related.**

Reviews = happy author + fast updates = happy readers :)


End file.
